


Two Six Three

by Telesilla



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Brandon Crawford is competitive, Brandon Belt is big, Buster Posey is a control freak and everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Six Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/gifts).



> For [sophiahelix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix) who prompted me with "triangle." When I say "don't need to know canon" I mean it. :)
> 
> I have to say, this kind of made me miss writing in fictional media fandom because you just don't get more than one character with the same name in fiction. Of course Belt and Crawford think of the other by their first names and Buster would think of both of them as Brandon, but writing it that way would be incredibly confusing, so there you are.

Two (Catcher, Buster Posey)

The problem with being involved with Brandon Crawford is that he's really fucking competitive. It's not that Buster isn't competitive--he is and fiercely so--but he likes to think that he knows how to leave it on the ball field. Crawford doesn't turn it off. Ever. He wants to be the best at something--everything, anything--and Buster's learned to avoid playing any kind of game with him. Crawford blames having sisters, but Buster's pretty sure he'd be competitive even if he was an only child. He's just like that and to be honest, it can be kind of tiring trying to keep up with him.

Of course, he's competitive in bed too and that has some distinct advantages.

Buster's in the middle tonight, sprawled naked on their big bed while both Brandons look at him like he's dessert. Belt leans down and kisses him, his mouth soft and warm against Buster's. "Wanna make you feel good tonight," he murmurs against Buster's lips. "Tell us what you want."

It's never easy to say it, but then Crawford's pressing up against Buster's other side. "Whatever you want," he says, nibbling Buster's ear.

"Fuck me," Buster says. He turns his head as soon as he says it and lets Crawford kiss him; it's hard and a little messy and much more aggressive than Belt's kiss.

As Crawford keeps kissing him, Buster can hear Belt rummaging around in the nightstand. Then Belt puts a hand on Buster's hip and pushes a little. "Just on your side," he says. "Yeah like that...bring your knee up."

The position leaves Buster pressed up against Crawford, who starts kissing him again while his hand slides down Buster's side to his hip. He grips it lightly while Belt rubs slippery fingers over Buster's hole. "Let him," Crawford murmurs in between kisses. "Let him open you up...let him get you all slick and ready for us."

Buster buries his head against Crawford's shoulder, because he still feels a little weird about the way this turns him on. It's okay in porn, but weird in real life. They don't make fun of him for it, but of course Crawford likes to push it just a little. "You feel that?" he asks just as Belt presses a finger in. "Relax, baby...let him do it."

"Don't," Belt says, even as he twists his finger. "Don't call him baby. He's not a girl."

"He doesn't mind," Buster says. He meant it to sound sarcastic, but just then Belt's pushing another finger in and Buster's voice breaks a little. Before he can say anything else, Belt spreads his fingers and the faint burn makes Buster gasp.

By the time Belt thinks he's ready, Buster is panting and the increasingly pornographic things Crawford is saying are hardly registering. "Roll a little," Crawford says. He maneuvers them both until Buster's half on top of him. Crawford reaches down, sliding a hand behind Buster's knee. "God you're so fucking flexible," he says, tugging up a little. "You good, Brandon?"

"Yeah," Belt says. "Buster?"

"You want it?" Crawford asks. "You want his cock in you? You wanna be fucked?"

"Yeah," Buster says. "Oh, fuck yeah...."

The blunt pressure of Belt's dick moving into him makes Buster catch his breath. Belt's careful--always so careful and so slow--and it doesn't exactly hurt, but there's a faint burn that Buster's come to love. He can't move in this position and that's a little scary. Good, but scary.

"Okay?" Belt says, going still once he's all the way in.

His hand's on Buster's hip, fingers digging in a little too hard; as soon as Buster says "yeah...God, good," Belt pulls back. And then he's fucking Buster with a slow, steady rhythm and all Buster can do is cling to Crawford and take it. "Oh fuck," he pants into Crawford's shoulder. "Oh God...fuck...."

"Yeah," Crawford says. "That's what we're gonna do. Gonna fuck you all night long, fuck you 'til you can't take it any more."

"Goddamn," Belt says, his voice rough. "You sound like one of our bad pornos."

"Good porn," Buster says. "You guys're the good porn."

"You say the sweetest things," Crawford says before bending his head a little. When he kisses Buster, it's deep and slow and steady, the slick glide of Crawford's tongue mimicking Belt's rhythm until Buster feels a little like he's being fucked twice over. He kind of wants to really feel that way, wants to offer to blow Crawford, but he knows what Crawford wants and a blow job isn't it.

Buster's not sure how long they stay like that. At some point, Crawford stops kissing him and starts nuzzling his neck--just one more thing that winds Buster up more and more. With his knee up the way it is and Crawford positioned the way he is, there's no friction on his dick and they know it. He can't get off like this and they know that too. Probably planned it this way, the fuckers.

"Fuck," Belt suddenly gasps. "Fuck oh fuck oh fuck...." He's not as inventive as Crawford, but right now, Buster doesn't care; he knows what it means once Belt gets to the "oh fuck" stage of things. And yeah, Belt's hand clamps down on Buster's hip hard enough that there will a series of tiny dusky bruises there tomorrow. He pauses for just a second and then fucks into Buster hard and fast, six, maybe seven times, before he grunts, "oh fuck," one more time and comes.

"And he says I sound like a bad porno," Crawford says after a long moment.

"Brandon, let me," Buster says, not really sure which one of them he's talking to. He's tense and shaking a little and so fucking desperate to come that he'd reach down and do it himself, if they'd just let him move a little.

"Wanna fuck you," Crawford mumbles against his mouth. "Buster...can you do it? Can you wait?"

Buster can't but then again, he knows how good it will be if he does. Also, Crawford's laying down a challenge and maybe Buster is more competitive off the field than he thinks, because he can't resist it. "Yeah," he says, his voice shaky. He takes a deep breath and then says, "Yeah, I can," and his voice is stronger now.

Belt kisses the back of his neck and pulls out leaving Buster feeling empty and a little desperate. "All yours," Belt says to Crawford as he pats Buster on the ass.

Buster's hoping that Crawford will just roll him over and push him down into the bed, but no, Crawford tugs and shoves and generally manhandles Buster until he's on his knees and elbows in the middle of the bed. "No need for lube," Crawford says. "Is there?" He rubs a teasing finger at the slick skin just behind Buster's balls and it makes Buster squirm for more than one reason. They've only recently stopped using condoms and Buster always feels a little slutty when he feels come sliding down the insides of his thighs.

"C'mon Brandon," he says because he's not above issuing a challenge of his own. "You all talk or are you gonna actually do something?"

As Crawford grabs his hips, Buster hears a snort of laughter from Belt. "Gonna do something," Crawford snarls and Buster braces himself.

Crawford's not as hung as Belt, but Buster still feels the burn when Crawford slams into him. Any thought of keeping his cool, of pretending to be casual and unaffected vanishes as Crawford immediately sets up a fast, almost brutal pace. Buster groans and tries to push back, but Crawford's hands hold him still and he can't do anything but take it.

It took him months before he could let them fuck him, and even longer before he could give up control like this. He still doesn't--can't--do it very often and he's always a little shocked at how good it feels to let go and let Crawford fuck him this hard. Buster slumps a little, feeling his body relax and go pliant.

"Yeah," Crawford says. "That's it, let me give it to you. Buster, let me...."

"Brandon," Buster chokes out. "Fuck, Brandon...."

Even as Crawford fucks him hard, Buster feels Belt's big warm hand rest on his upper back. "You look so hot like this," Belt says, his thumb rubbing along the top of Buster's spine. The combination of his gentleness and the rough fucking Buster's taking from Crawford is devastating.

"Brandon," Buster says again and now he can really let go. "God...fuck...so good...fuck me...Brandon...c'mon...fuck me hard!"

"Jesus," Crawford says. "Buster...." He's slamming into Buster hard and Buster wants it, loves it, can't remember why they don't do this every night. His fingers dig into the bedspread and he's close, so fucking close....

"Brandon," Crawford mutters. "Do it...."

All it takes is one stroke of Belt's hand on his dick and Buster's yelling into the bedding and coming _hard_. He feels boneless after; the only thing keeping him from collapsing is the tight grip Crawford has on his hips.

Buster just goes with it for a moment or two and then, just when it's almost too much, just when Buster's too sensitive, Crawford shoves in one more time. He comes with a loud groan and slumps over onto Buster's back. His weight pushes Buster down onto the bed, but it feels good; he feels like he might just float away without Crawford stretched out on his back. He doesn't even mind the wet spot.

Belt's hand is still on Buster's back--one more thing keeping Buster anchored--and Buster feels contented, relaxed, totally satiated and utterly loved.

In a few minutes, Crawford will be all smug about making Buster babble, about making Buster come that hard. And right now? If Brandon's competitiveness is responsible for the way Buster feels? Well, Buster's okay with it.

* * *

Six (Shortstop, Brandon Crawford)

The problem with being involved with Brandon Belt is that he's really, really big. Brandon's not a small guy himself, but Belt makes him feel like it and it has nothing to do with dick size. Well, maybe a little, because, _goddamn_ , but Brandon's pretty secure in that area, not to mention that he likes big dicks. No, the problem is that Belt, like a lot of really big men, is careful. He's been bigger than most people around him for a long time and along the way, he realized how easily he could hurt someone. Which is all well and good when he's holding Hartley Cain, for example, but he does tend to forget that Brandon and Buster won't break if he looks at them hard.

Of course, Brandon loves a good challenge.

"Can I try something?" he says one night. "I mean you don't have to...."

Belt rolls his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what it is before you try to get me to do it."

"I want to tie you up." Even as he says it, Brandon glances over at Buster.

"That'd be worth seeing," Buster says. "What do you think?" he adds.

"Okay, now you two are ganging up on me."

"Hey," Buster says. "Not if you don't want it." Where Brandon might say that as a way to goad Belt into something, Buster means it.

Brandon watches Belt think about it. For all that he's mellow in bed, he's not very submissive--none of them are, which can make life interesting. But he's not stupid either; Brandon can see him working it through.

"You got anything to use?" Belt finally says. "Because I only got, what two ties? And I kind of need both of them."

"Bathrobe ties," Brandon says. "Those, we have." For some reason they have at least six or seven terry cloth bathrobes between the three of them. The really amazing thing is that none of them have hotel logos on them; they just keep buying them. Brandon figures it's because they all like being comfortable and they all hate doing laundry.

"Yeah," Belt says, "okay."

It takes some doing. Their bed, while custom built, wasn't exactly built with bondage in mind, but the head board is sturdy enough. Belt's not as immobile as Brandon would like him to be, but hey, they live in San Francisco; if this goes well, Brandon's sure they can find some bondage gear somewhere.

"You good?" he asks. "Shoulders okay?"

"Yeah," Brandon says with a nod. He's hard, which is a good sign. "You mind telling me what you have planned?"

"Do you need a safeword?" Buster asks. "Isn't that a thing?"

"Jesus," Belt says. "Do you two even know what you're doing? No, I do not need a safeword unless you have some rape fantasy thing going on here." When Brandon looks at him in shock and then shakes his head, Belt sighs. "Okay then. No safewords required. Look, if this starts to get weird for any of us, we'll just say stop."

"Okay," Brandon says. "All I had in mind was riding you, because honestly, you're always so afraid to fuck me hard."

"I am? Huh. Okay yeah." Belt glances over at Buster. "What about you? Want a blow job, while I'm all tied up?"

"Nah. You look good like that," Buster says. "This is Brandon's show, so I think I'll just watch."

It came as a bit of a shock to learn that Buster's kind of a voyeur. He likes to watch porn, which...really? Buster Posey the All-American Boy Wonder watches really sleazy, cheap gay porn? Brandon himself can kind of take porn or leave it, but Belt likes it too and more than once Brandon's found the two of them jerking each other off while watching something truly godawful. And Belt has the nerve to bitch about the stuff Brandon says to Buster in bed.

Porn's not the only thing Buster likes to watch; the big comfortable armchair in the corner of the bedroom is there for a reason. Now Buster settles down on it, resting a hand on his bare stomach, fingers tucked just under the waistband of his sweats. Brandon takes a moment to admire the view and then turns back to Belt.

"So no slowing down or worrying about hurting me or anything, okay?"

"Looks like I don't have a choice," Belt says. "Kinda the point, right?"

"Yeah," Brandon says. He stands by the side of the bed just looking at Belt for a long moment. "God, I hope you like this, because you look fucking hot." Belt rolls his eyes; he has problems accepting compliments. Brandon's been working on that.

"You really do," he says, as he strips down. Once naked, he sits down on the bed and kisses Belt as hard as he can, biting and sucking at Belt's lower lip. Belt squirms a little; Brandon pulls back to watch him tug at the bathrobe tie. Okay yeah, he thinks, they really need to get some actual handcuffs or something.

As he reaches for the lube, Brandon glances over at Buster. Buster's staring at him and Brandon grins; he knows damn well what Buster wants to see. There's no real graceful way to lube yourself up, but Buster's obviously enjoying the view as Brandon slicks himself up. If Belt were doing it to him, he'd take his time and while Brandon loves being fingered as much as the next guy, right now, he wants to feel the burn.

"You gonna be able to hold out?" Brandon asks as strokes Belt's dick with his lube slick hand.

"You never quit do you?"

Brandon just grins at him. Yeah, they give him shit about the way he pushes, but it works often enough that Brandon's not about to stop. He bends down, kisses Belt's hip and says, "You know you love it, baby."

"Shut the fuck up," Belt says, but he's grinning as Brandon straddles him.

For a moment, it really does hurt, but just as Brandon's thinking that he should have used more lube, Belt gives him a little "I told you so" grin. Or maybe it's a "damn, I'm big" grin, but either way, it's enough to make Brandon grit his teeth and shove down hard on Belt's dick. 

"Fuck," he groans. Yeah, it still hurts a little, but that's part of what Brandon's likes about big dicks. "Oh yeah," he says. "Oh fuck yeah...."

He takes it slow at first, but then Belt gives him that look again just as Buster says, "What's the point of tying him up if you're gonna do the same thing we do every night?"

And fine, they're totally using his own love of competition against him, but fuck it; Buster's right. Leaning over a little, Brandon braces his hands on Belt's broad chest and picks up the pace. Belt's cock is big and thick inside him and, this...this is what Brandon wanted.

"Better," Buster says and Brandon kind of wants to flip him off, but he's too caught up in fucking himself on Belt's dick to bother.

"God, Brandon," Belt mutters. "Holy fuck...."

Even as Brandon starts to move faster, he realizes that this is probably pretty damn good for Belt too. He never loses control until just before he comes and Brandon wonders if he's wanted to do this, wanted to fuck someone hard and fast without worrying about hurting them. God knows it's what Brandon wants and getting it this way is unexpectedly hot. It gets better when Belt starts groaning. Looking up, Brandon sees Belt's hands straining a little at the robe tie that's wrapped around them.

"Fuck," Buster says, his voice hoarse. "Jesus fucking Christ, you guys look good like that."

Brandon turns to look at him; Buster's got his sweats shoved down and he's jacking off, all his attention fixed on Brandon. Both of them, Brandon thinks with a little smile. It's hot knowing that Buster's treating them like porn, but since he's not telling them what to do tonight, Brandon tunes him out.

He picks up the pace and leans forward just enough that...oh fuck, that's it, right there. Belt's dick is hitting him in just the right spot and Brandon's so fucking full and there are sparks behind his closed eyes and he's so fucking close...so fucking close. And then, Belt pushes up hard with his hips and....

"Fuck," Brandon yells. "Fuck!" He comes hard, his whole body shaking as he braces himself on Belt's chest.

"I'm gonna," Belt says and then he's rocking his hips up again and muttering "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" the way he always does right before he comes.

Brandon collapses down on top of Belt as soon as he's done coming. "Jesus," he says. "That was fucking good."

"Yeah," Buster says, his drawl thicker than usual. "Seriously...you two." He's still jacking off and Brandon can tell how close he is.

"I'm gonna get some real bondage gear," Brandon says. "So we can really tie him to the bed and I can just climb on for a ride or you can just get up there and have him suck you off. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Like to be able to just shove your dick down his throat..."

"Hell with Buster," Belt says. "I'd like that. See what it's like when I can't move...can't really stop you...."

"Fuck yeah," Buster says. He closes his eyes and comes all over his stomach and hands.

"Well then," Brandon says a few minutes later. "Who wants to go shopping tomorrow?"

Belt looks up at him for a long moment and then arches, pulling hard at the robe belt tied around his wrists. There's ripping sound and then he's sitting up, his hands still bound in the ragged remains of the terry cloth belt. "Might want to get something stronger than this."

"Damn," Brandon says. Because Belt really is fucking big, but Brandon's comfortably sore, so really? He's okay with that.

* * *

Three (First baseman, Brandon Belt)

The problem with being involved with Buster Posey is that he's a control freak. All. The. Damn. Time. The first time he corrected Brandon's grammar--Brandon said "I got" instead of "I've got"--Brandon had stared at him in shock. He's perfectly capable of speaking grammatically correct English, but he's a fucking Texan and if he wants to talk like one, he will. Crawford had proceeded to give Buster shit about it and then they got into a whole my college is more prestigious than yours thing and Brandon had wandered off to play NCAA Football 12, because really, who the fuck cares?

It's not just grammar, it's fucking _everything_. Buster has an idea of how things should be and it's almost comical to see the look on his face when Brandon and Crawford don't go along with him. There are times when he tries to let them do things their way but most of the time, Buster wants to be in charge.

Of course, when it comes to sex, Buster has some pretty damn good ideas.

"I want to see something," Buster says one night and even before he finishes the sentence Brandon's on board. Because whatever it is will probably be awesome even if it involves Brandon having to do what he's told. It'll be harder for Crawford, he thinks with a little smirk.

Or maybe not, because Buster grins at Crawford "You want to get those toys out?"

Brandon hadn't even known that they'd been shopping, which isn't really fair since he's probably the one who's going to end up tied to the bed again. Not that he hadn't enjoyed it last time. Buster's not the only control freak in this relationship and Brandon had liked the chance to let go and let the other two run things. Even Buster does that--sometimes.

"Let me guess, mail order?" he says with a grin. "I'm thinking you guys didn't just stroll down to the Castro and pop into Mr. S."

"That'd be a hell of a way to come out," Crawford says, digging around the bottom drawer of one of the night stands. "So?" he asks, looking at Buster. "We gonna tie him up again?"

"Maybe, but get the other stuff out first."

"Wait," Brandon says. "What other stuff?" Because really, it's just not fucking fair. He resolves to do a little shopping on his own.

None of the three--three?!--dildos Crawford pulls out of the drawer look at all real. "Seriously? You got dildos? Aren't there already too many dicks on this dance floor?"

He gets blank looks in return and just sighs. Maybe he watches a little too much TV, but still....

"Figured they'd come in handy," Buster says. "Do you want to be tied up for this?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." One of the didlos is really really big. It's also bright orange, which is not, Brandon's sure, an accident. "You gonna use all of those on me?" He's not a size queen like Crawford and that orange one is a little scary.

"Yeah," Buster says and Brandon suddenly remembers something they watched a few weeks ago--the one where the guy used a bunch of toys on himself. It had been pretty hot, but Brandon's glad they don't expect him to perform, as it were. He likes being watched, but he prefers not to look _too_ clumsy.

He thinks of how it felt to be tied up, how he'd felt like things were out of his control. "Yeah, okay." He peers at the drawer. "What else did you get?"

The cuffs Crawford pulls out are nice--neoprene lined with something soft--and they close with velcro. They're attached to nylon webbing and Brandon's pretty sure he won't be able to get free this time. "Nice," he says, turning one over in his hands. "How're you gonna do this?"

A few moments later, his wrists are tied to the headboard and Crawford's shoving a couple pillows covered with a towel under his ass. "Saw this bondage thing when we were online," Buster says as he settles into his chair. He's shirtless and wearing a faded pair of jeans and Brandon takes a second to admire the view. Buster's hot all the time and now? Damn.

"It's designed to keep your legs up out of the way, sort of like a sling."

"Huh...I don't know about that," Brandon says. He likes porn with guys in slings but being trussed up like that would probably be a little too much. Maybe.

"I think it'd be pretty damn hot," Crawford says as he grabs their big thing of lube off the nightstand. "I mean, seriously; you look really fucking good just like this."

Brandon feels his face go red. Buster's hot and Crawford's hot and Brandon? In spite of what Crawford is always telling him, Brandon knows he's not hot.

"Hey," Crawford says, his hand resting lightly on Brandon's thigh. "I mean it." For once, he's not joking around, but before Brandon has to think of an answer, the moment is over. Crawford's pulling something out of his pocket. "Picked this up too," he says holding it up.

"What?" Brandon asks, frowning. It's just a little strap of leather....

"It's a cockring," Buster says and for once, he sounds a little hesitant. "It's...we thought it might be fun?"

It takes Brandon a moment to realize why Buster's concerned. This kinda, sorta moving away from just bondage to Brandon actually submitting. The problem is that Brandon gets off on D/s porn and Buster knows it. But Buster also knows the difference between getting off on something in porn and actually doing it.

"Why don't," Brandon says, his voice cracking a little. "Why don't you guys tell me exactly what you want here?" Unlike either Crawford or Buster, Brandon's actually done some reading about this kind of thing. That probably says something about his level of interest and maybe he's been moving in this direction for a long time and maybe it's the degree of trust he has for the men in his life, but maybe, just maybe, he's ready for this.

"I thought," Buster pauses and glances at Crawford. "We thought it might be fun to hear you...."

"Beg," Brandon says with a small sigh. "Buster, if we're gonna do this, you need to be able to tell me what you want."

"Sorry," Buster says. "It's a lot easier in the moment."

Brandon looks at Crawford. "What about you?"

"I kinda like being in the middle," Crawford says. "I like the idea of Buster telling me to do things to you."

"We don't want to hurt you," Buster says.

"Oh really?" Brandon says. "Because you seemed to be into that spanking scene the other night." And so, he thinks, was he.

"Well...maybe. But not tonight."

"Oh hell no," Brandon says. "Because there's this little thing they never show you in porn. It's called negotiation. Where people actually, you know, talk things through?" And maybe he's being a sarcastic asshole, but honestly, they should have thought about what they were doing before they tied him up.

"Sorry," Buster says again.

Crawford leans over Brandon, reaching for his wrists. "Oh hey, no," Brandon says. "Wait."

"I just thought," Crawford says. "Look, we kind of dropped this on you out of the blue and you're right. We should talk about it first."

"Why don't we go with your original idea," Brandon says. "Because I like the idea of you tying me up and fucking me with all of those and I'm even okay with the cockring. Leave it at that and we're good."

"And no begging," Crawford says with a nod.

"Oh I'll beg," Brandon says smirking just a little. "If you can make me."

Buster snorts a little and Crawford gives Brandon a look that says he knows exactly what's Brandon's up to but is willing to rise to the challenge anyway.

Crawford scoots down a little on the bend and then leans forward. What with all the talking and so on, Brandon's dick had gone soft, but it perks right back up again when Crawford licks a slow path from base to head. Crawford doesn't stop once Brandon's hard again; he slides his mouth down over Brandon's cock and sucks hard. He only stops once Brandon's breathing speeds up and then he's picking up the cockring.

"It goes around at the base of his dick and balls," Buster says and Crawford rolls his eyes.

"I know that much," he says. "Too tight?" he asks Brandon.

It's snug, but not too snug, so Brandon nods. "Yeah, I'm good. For now, at least."

"If you want it off later," Buster says. "You're gonna have to ask nicely."

He sounds a lot more sure of himself now and Brandon shivers a little. Yeah, this might work. He shivers even harder when Crawford leans down and licks his dick again. "Mmmmmmm," Crawford hums. "Little sensitive?"

"It's my dick, what do you think?" Brandon says, but his attempt at sarcasm fails when Crawford nuzzles him. The scrape of a beard across his skin is one of his weird little turn ons and Crawford knows it. Crawford does it again and then again; Brandon squirms and tugs at the cuffs and wow, that's really hot.

It gets even hotter when Crawford sits up, slicks his fingers and says, "spread those legs, baby."

Not that Brandon likes being called "baby;" in fact, he hates it, but between the bondage and the slide of Crawford's fingers across his balls and then down to his hole, Brandon's feeling good enough not to care.

"Wider," Buster says. "Yeah, that's it; get those knees up."

Brandon does it but he feels totally exposed and a little clumsy. Then Crawford's pressing a finger into him and crooking it up just the right way. Brandon strains against the cuffs and wants more. Crawford teases him a little longer and then picks up the smallest of the dildos-- a disturbing neon green--and makes a big show of slicking it up.

Brandon rolls his eyes a little, but it's Buster who says, "quit fooling around and just fuck him."

"Fuck," Brandon groans as Crawford pushes the dildo inside him. It's fairly small, but Crawford doesn't give him a whole lot of time to get used to it before he starts fucking Brandon hard. It feels good though and after the first couple of strokes, it warms up; Brandon's not sure that he'd be able to tell the difference if his eyes were closed.

"Give it to him harder," Buster says. Brandon can't help being amused; Buster's fine with dirty talk as long as he's the one talking. You'd think it would be the other way around, but maybe it's what he said earlier, maybe it's easier in the moment. Or maybe it's that he can't control it when Crawford's the one doing it.

And then Crawford is giving it to him hard and Brandon stops thinking about Buster, because damn, that feels good. He tries to move with it, but Crawford puts a hand on his hip. "Stop it."

Last time they tied him up, Brandon had a hard time moving because Crawford was sitting on him. Now, there's only the weight of Crawford's hand on his hip and the pressure of those words. Brandon looks up at Crawford and then pushes up with his hips again, because he's damned if he's going to do what he's....

"Brandon," Buster says sharply. "Be still."

Brandon takes a deep breath and tries to let go. "Yeah," Crawford says, as Brandon bites his lip and stops moving. "That's what we want to see." He shoves the dildo into Brandon a couple more before pulling it out and tossing it aside.

Crawford lubes up the second dildo--it's purple marbled with white and is kind of ridiculous looking. It's bigger though, more like Crawford or Buster's dick--on the big side of average--but Brandon's not too worried about taking it. In fact he looks at Crawford with a raised eyebrow, trying to hurry him up.

"You want something?" Buster asks. He's leaning forward in his chair, obviously fascinated by what he's seeing.

"Nah, I'm good," Brandon says, because really, he's not about to start asking for things yet.

"We'll get you there," Buster says, and the certainty in his voice makes Brandon shiver a little. "Go on, Brandon."

This time Brandon can really feel it; like last time, Crawford doesn't give Brandon any time to adjust. He's used a lot of lube and so there's hardly any friction; all Brandon can feel is the smooth glide of the slick silicon moving in and out of him. It feels fucking amazing and Brandon wraps his hands around the nylon webbing attached to the cuffs and tugs hard. He's not going anywhere, but straining against the cuffs helps in a weird way.

"Next time," Buster says, and yeah, his drawl's getting heavier. When Brandon turns to look at him, Buster's pressing his hand against the bulge of his hardon. "Next time, we'll see how immobile we can get you. Set it up so all you can do is take it." He gives Brandon a little smile. "Because you want to just take it, don't you?"

"Fuck," Brandon mutters. He's not sure how he feels about being tied up that much, but, if the feeling in the pit of his stomach and the full body shiver is any indication, his body's totally on board.

"Of course he wants to take it," Crawford says, his hand going tight on Brandon's hip. "He fucking loves dick, don't you Brandon?" He's fucking Brandon harder now. "You love getting fucked, love it when we take our time, love having my dick in you and then Buster's dick in you...."

Normally he doesn't mind it when Crawford talks dirty to him, but tied down like this, he's got to take it just like he's taking the dildo Crawford's fucking him with and it's fucking with his head a little.

"Maybe next time we'll blindfold you," Buster says and fuck, but when did he get to know Brandon this well? Because a blindfold would leave him with nothing but their voices and the steady pressure of the dildo inside him. It sounds scary as fuck and Brandon wants it in the worst way. He rocks his hips a little and both Buster and Crawford laugh.

"I think he's ready for that big one," Crawford says. "I think he can't wait for it."

"You want it?" When Brandon doesn't say anything, Buster stands up and walks over to the bed. Leaning down he puts his hand on Brandon's chest. At first he keeps the pressure light, but then he leans into it a little and God, it shouldn't be so hot. "Stop," Buster says, looking at Crawford.

Crawford pulls the dildo out and Brandon can't keep himself from whining, just a little. He feels empty and a little desperate and when Buster says, "tell me" he's so tempted to just give in and beg.

"C'mon," he says instead. "You know you want to see it."

"He's got you there," Crawford says with a laugh. He's already lubing up the orange dildo and Brandon can't help staring. It's fucking huge and Brandon can't help being nervous. But even as he worries about it, he can feel his dick straining against the cockring.

"Check it out," Crawford says, holding it up. "It's evn bigger than your dick."

That, Brandon thinks, isn't helping much; it's not like he's the size queen Crawford is. Of course that makes him want to use the thing on Crawford at some point. He squirms as Crawford takes the opportunity to slick him up again and then Crawford is sitting back, looking at Brandon as he picks up the dildo.

"Slow," Buster says. He strips off his jeans and then settles on the bed next to Crawford. "Give it to him slow."

Brandon does his best to relax, but the blunt pressure as Crawford presses the dildo into him is fucking intense. It borders on pain, but Brandon doesn't even think of telling Crawford to stop. And yeah part of it is wanting to see if he can take it, but part of it is the feel of it. And part of it...well, part of it is the bondage, the way he's tied up and can't do anything but take it.

"Oh yeah," Buster says. "Fuck...will you look at that?"

For a moment Brandon wishes he could see, but no, that would be too much. It's already too much; he strains at the cuffs again and squirms. He's not sure if he's trying to get more or trying to get a way, but it doesn't matter. Crawford is still pressing the dildo into him, inch by thick inch. "Oh God," Brandon gasps. "Fuck, that's fucking huge."

"And you love it," Crawford says. "You want it, don't you?"

Brandon does, but he's nowhere near the point of begging. Instead he brings his knees up a little more, thinking that maybe the sling thing Buster talked about isn't that bad an idea. The position makes it more intense but also better and just as Brandon thinks he can maybe do this, Crawford stops.

"That's it," Buster says. "You've got it all." He leans forward and then Brandon's gasping and clenching his fists as he feels Buster's finger trail slowly up his dick. "Mmmmm yeah, you like it."

"Yeah," Brandon says, because he does and damnit, he wants more. "Feels...wow."

"Now you get why I like it big," Crawford says. "Gonna give you more now."

He keeps it slow as he starts fucking Brandon and God, if Brandon thought it was intense earlier.... He pulls hard against the cuffs and then, when he knows there's no getting away, his world starts to narrow down. He's still aware of Crawford and Buster--both of them are breathing hard--but even that awareness fades as Crawford starts fucking him harder.

It hurts, but it doesn't...it's too much, but it isn't...he can't take it, but he can. Brandon's so hard and he wants to come so fucking much and the dildo is so fucking big inside him and it's all he can feel, all he can take.

"Stop," Buster says.

It's just background noise, but then Crawford pulls the dildo back until it's only barely still inside Brandon.

"Damnit," Brandon gasps.

"Want more?" Buster says.

"Of course he wants more. Don't you, Brandon? You want more of this big fucking thing...want me to fuck you hard with it. You want to take it...you want to just lie there and take it...you can't do anything _but_ lie there and take it."

"C'mon...."

"Oh no," Crawford says. "You're gonna have to do better than that. You know you want to."

Brandon grits his teeth. In the position he's in, he can't really move, but he tries, tilting his hips up in an attempt to get more.

"Stop it," Buster says. "If you want more, you're gonna have to ask for it. Now, Brandon."

Brandon can deal with Crawford's dirty talk, but he's a little startled at how much the simple order from Buster affects him. He opens his mouth, but in spite of wanting to beg, the words are stuck somewhere down in his throat.

"Do it, Brandon," Buster says again, and that's it. That's enough.

"Please," Brandon says. And then, it's like doing it once frees all those words. "Please...please give it to me." He's vaguely aware that he sounds like one of their pornos, but in a weird way, that just makes it better. "Fuck me with it...do it...please give it to me...want it...please."

"Yeah." Buster's voice is hoarse. "Go on and give it to him."

"Can't do anything but take it," Crawford says as he shoves the dildo back into Brandon.

"Fuck yeah," Brandon gasps. It's fucking amazing, fucking intense and he wants it. And honestly, he can't think of a reason not to tell them that. "Wanna take it...can't stop you...so fucking big...fuck me, oh God, please fuck me with it!"

"Jesus fucking Christ," Buster mutters.

"That's right baby," Crawford says. "Take it all...so fucking hot...beg for it, Brandon. Want to hear you beg for it."

"Please," Brandon says. "Please please please...want to...need to come. Let me come, please!"

"I dunno," Crawford says. "Buster?"

"Please, Buster...please let me...please!" Brandon's pulling _hard_ against the cuffs, shuddering with each hard thrust of the dildo. "I can't," he chokes out, even though he can. He has to take it and oh fuck he needs to tell them to...he needs to....

"Yeah, let him." Buster says.

Crawford shoves the dildo in hard and then unsnaps the cockring.

"Now, Brandon," Buster says.

Pushed beyond words, Brandon can't even manage to say "oh fuck," before he's coming hard. It's so fucking good--it almost hurts but it doesn't--and it slams through Brandon, leaving him gasping and aching.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Crawford says, sounding more that a little desperate. "Buster...."

"Get your hand over here," Buster says.

When Brandon finally manages to open his eyes, he sees Buster and Crawford jerking each other off. "Porn," Buster says, when he sees Brandon looking at them. "You're like the best goddamn porn ever."

"Is it okay," Crawford asks, his voice hoarse. "If we...on you?"

"Sure," Brandon says. He feels like he'd float away if it weren't for the cuffs. It's a fantastic feeling and he couldn't care less if they come on him. He eases his legs down and watches with them with vague interest. "Really, go right ahead, do it all over me."

"Fuck...." Crawford groans as he comes, spilling over Buster's hand and Brandon's thigh.

"Oh yeah," Buster says. "Fuck yeah...."

Buster's already close and Brandon smiles at him. "Please," he says. "Please, Buster. Come on me."

For a moment, all Buster does is stare at Brandon and then he throws his head back and comes in a hot, slick rush all over Brandon's dick. "Fuck, Brandon, fuck." 

After a long moment, Buster looks at Brandon. "We're doing this again,"he says. "And again and again."

"Yeah," Brandon says, because he feels fantastic; he's covered in come and both his boyfriends are staring at him like he's the best thing ever. Sure, Buster's a fucking control freak, but right now? Brandon's totally okay with that.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> So I asked for prompts from the Fan Flashwork list of prompts and [sophiahelix](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix) gave me "triangle" and what was supposed to be a quick fic turned into 7000 words of pure porn. I wanted to do something with "triangle" that made it clear I was looking at an equilateral triangle because I love me a happy threesome. The title is based on each guy's [fielding position.](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a1/Baseballpositions.png)


End file.
